A Night To Remember
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: An encounter in the bathroom during a wedding, Relena's wedding to be precise, leads to your favorite couple, having one hell of a promising night. Smut, plain and simple, pure smut so read at your own expense! 3x4


**AHAHAHA Here's some smut for you all, from our favorite little devil of a blonde angel and our sinfully sex clown! ENJOY!**

* * *

**A Night To Remember - VioletEyed-Demon**

Quatre panted out a breath, leaning back into the wall, his legs spreading a bit farther of their own violation as his hands threaded in the auburn locks. "Ngh. Trowa." He panted out. "Haa~" His eyes clenched shut at a powerful sweep of the teasing tongue. His head fell back against the wall. He was once again thankful for the wall, it being his only support seeing as how his legs were about to give out on him. He groaned and forced his eyes open, looking down at his kneeling lover. He groaned again, this time purely from the pleasure shooting up his spine and coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Trowa pulled back much to Quatre's chagrin. Lips were licked and Quatre found himself panting for all new reasons. Oh good god. "Quatre." The thick, sultry voice drifted up to him and he groaned, prying his eyes open again, not knowing when he'd shut them. "Do you know what I am going to do to you?" He asked gently, voice thick and husky as he flicked his tongue out over the tip of the blonde's aching erection.

Quatre shook his head, blonde bangs plastered to his head from the sweat that had formed when the bathroom had started getting way too hot. "No." He rasped out. He had a pretty good idea but that didn't mean he knew. With Trowa he never knew. The man could just tease him for hours on end or he could make it difficult to walk the next day.

Trowa gave him that devilish smirk and breathed out over the tip of his erection, making him gasp and give a strangled moan when the head was sucked into that ever so hot cavern. Fuck. Shit. Damn. God.

"Tro-" He let out a strangled sound before he could finish his lovers name as he was engulfed in that blazing heat with raking teeth and swirling tongue. "HAA~" He just about doubled over his lover at that moment, panting and moaning out incoherently.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Fucking TEASE. Quatre hissed in his mind as teeth raked back up his length before the swirling tongue followed their path back down. Trowa. Damn you to deepest pits of hell. He gasped again and clenched his hands tightly in the long strands of hair. "Tro~" He moaned throatily.

Large hands on his sides pushing him back to the wall drew him out of his fogged mind long enough to comprehend that Trowa wanted him to lean back. With a poorly stifled groan he did as asked and leaned back against the wall, hands tightening fractionally in their grip. He bit his bottom lip as Trowa pulled back agonizingly slow. His legs shook under him, straining to keep him up as wave on wave of pleasure rolled through him. Damn the man. He cursed again in his head as he peaked through heavy lidded eyes down at his lover.

Trowa pulled back, as if sensing Quatre's eyes on him. Glancing up through his fringe he swallowed Quatre down, earning a hitching breath and smoldering orbs opening farther to watch him.

Trowa gave an inward smirk and rolled his tongue just the right way and listened to another hitching gasp of much needed air. His eyes locked with Quatre's he pulled back, firmly raking his teeth along the length before swirling his tongue perfectly. Nearly Quatre's undoing. He wrapped long, calloused fingers around his lovers base, holding off the orgasm waiting to rip through his little blonde lover.

DAMN YOU TROWA BARTON! Quatre growled in his head as he clenched his eyes closed with a long groan. "Trowa." He breathed in a pleading tone.

Trowa chuckled low and deep, his hand still curled around the base of Quatre's length. The blonde gave a long drawn out moan and tugged at the hair he held captive. Without so much as a word, Trowa pulled away all together and stood suddenly, claiming that delectable mouth that was emitting all those delectable sounds.

Quatre let out a long moan, tasting traces of Trowa mixed with tastes of himself as his mouth was pillaged and plundered, the sweeping tongue mapping out everything without a seconds hesitancy. His eyes snapped open when he felt his wrists press against cool metal. He looked up as Trowa moved to nip and suck at his neck. His hands were tied, by Trowa's tie, to the steel pipe running along the bathroom wall. Son of a bitch. Trowa chuckled next to his ear, while hands spread his thighs farther apart. Fuuuuuuck.

Trowa grinned and nudged Quatre's chin up as he dropped back down to his knees and took the blonde into his mouth suddenly.

"Shit." Quatre hissed after a sharp gasp. "Trowa, you can't do this." He panted. "Not here." He groaned. "Not at Rel-" He let out a sharp cry. "At Relena's wedding." He groaned, head lolling back against the wall as Trowa lapped at his erection. Damnable fucking man. "I am so making you pay for this." He growled, groaning and clenching his eyes shut.

Trowa chuckled and swallowed around the member in his mouth, nearly sending his blonde over the edge. Oh he wasn't done yet. With a wicked grin he pulled back, nuzzling his nose against the thatch of dirty blonde and brown hair before trailing light, teasing touches up the side of Quatre's length.

"Lover." Trowa whispered. "Look at me." He ordered the blonde. When Aqua orbs were trained back on him he took the whole of Quatre's erection into his mouth in one go, keeping their eyes locked. That was Quatre's undoing. The blonde came with a silent scream.

Trowa swollowed everything that was presented to him with smug satisfaction. He allowed Quatre's now lax member to slip out of his mouth as he pulled back. He relaxed his grip on the slim hips that had tried to roll in his direction upon climax. Licking his lips he stood and stole a quick kiss before untying the blonde's wrists. Almost immediately Quatre dropped to his knees and nimble fingers were undoing his trousers. He let out a gasp when his throbbing member was engulfed quickly, teeth raking harshly in rebuke for his show. That was the last thought in his mind at the moment.

He rested his over heated forehead against the cool wall, breathing deeply as Quatre harshly sucked him off. Absently one of his legs moved, allowing the blonde more open access between his legs. He firmly planted his hands on the wall and groaned as Quatre's blonde head bobbed back and then down again. He rolled his hips, groaning when he was forced deeper into the hot cavern. Quatre gave his thigh a swat in rebuke and he stifle his moan of disappointment as pale hands gripped his hips. He took in a deep breath that turned into a moan.

Hands shifted up under his shirt only to rake down firmly seconds later, teeth raking along his length, the joint feelings causing him to fall over the brink. Quatre pulled back after swallowing and licking him clean, neatly tucking everything back into the right places. He let out a huff and stole a kiss with a gleam in his eye, clearly stating that this wasn't over before he pulled his tie back around his neck.

"I'm not through with you yet." Quatre murmured as he skillfully tied the knot in the tie. "Believe me Trowa Barton. I am not done with you yet."

Trowa grinned lopsidedly and stole a heated kiss, pressing his blonde back into the wall, hips gravitating toward the smaller pelvis.

"This is what got us into this mess." Quatre groaned. "Trowa." He reprimanded sharply. Trowa sighed and let the blonde slip from the cage his arms created.

With a frown he snagged the blonde around the waist at the sink and pressed a damp kiss to the flushed cheek. "I love you." He murmured, dodging the wet hand as it raked through the sweaty blonde hair.

"I love you too." Quatre whispered over his shoulder, hands raking through his hair, trying to get it tamable again. Trowa nuzzled his neck, nipping lightly. He let out a giggle. "Trowa." He chided, turning in the taller man's arms.

Trowa had just pulled him into a kiss when Duo burst through the bathroom door.

"Where have you two been? Relena's been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off looking for you two!" He snapped. "You're needed to stand at the alter." He growled, noticing the slight disshelved forms at last. "The two of you were- GOD!" He cracked up and laughed loudly. "Oh I love you guys." He snickered.

Quatre growled and shoved himself out of Trowa's arms. "This completely lies on Trowa's shoulders." He growled, stalking out of the bathroom, smoothing his outfit quickly. He cast a look back over his shoulder and the gleam was still there, ever present for Trowa to see.

The tall Latino man grinned and shook his head ruefully. "Oh, tonight is going to be fun." He muttered, passing Duo with a pat on the shoulder. Duo snorted and shook his head.

Trowa gasped, arching off the bed, hands knotting in the blonde hair as his lover trailed his finger tips up the insides of his thighs. He groaned and tilted his head back against the bed as Quatre denied him his release, yet again. Damnable blonde. That'd make four times he'd been denied release.

Quatre pulled back and crawled up his body, dragging skin on skin as he went. "Trowa." The blonde purred seductively, lips trailing over the side of his neck and down, down to the erect nipple as his hands gently pushed Trowa's thighs farther open, grinding down at the same time. "Lover." He murmured, breathing out over the erect nub. Blurry Emerald orbs opened and slipped back closed when that sinful mouth closed around the hardened nub.

Fuck. God damn fucking damnable blonde. Innocent my ass!

Trowa sucked in a breath as velvety hands fondled his length lovingly. He arched into the blonde angelic devil above him with a gasp crossed with a moan. He groaned loudly, as Quatre moved back down his body agonizingly slow, deliberately slow. He was panting and groaning and moaning and trembling by the time Quatre's sinful mouth reached his straining erection again.

Quatre gave a wicked ass grin and engulfed his lover in one quick swoop down, humming along the way. Trowa let out a strangled sound and let go, his denied release finally being let free.

"Shit." Trowa panted, tugging on Quatre's hair after a moment. He took in deep gulping breaths as the blonde slithered up his body. "My sinful angel." He murmured, locking his lips over the blondes, allowing the blonde to straddle his waist and slip his hands over his chest. He groaned and dropped his own hands to the blonde's waist.

Quatre sat back with a grin, running a hand from his neck to his collar bone and then achingly slow down his chest. His little show had his lover panting and hard all over again.

Quatre gave a delighted laugh as he was jerked forward and then rolled, pressed into the bed, a demanding lover pinning him to the cool silk sheets. His mouth was claimed in a fiery kiss as hands moved skillfully over his sides and then down across his hips and down the insides of his thighs. He moaned hungrily and arched teasingly into the tanned god above him.

"Lover." Trowa murmured endearingly as he dipped a finger into his little blonde's cleft teasingly before moving down, running over the quivering entrance to his most prized treasure. Quatre moaned and arched pleadingly with him. He grinned into the blonde's neck, determined to drive his little angelic devil crazy before giving him what he wanted.

"Mi Amor." Trowa purred out in Quatre's ear, making the blonde shudder involuntarily at the husky, deep, rich tone of the spoken words.

"Allah above." Quatre whispered out in a panting breath. Trowa chuckled, sending jolts down his spine and straight to his groin.

~End~

Well, hope that's got you all all pumped up and in a good mood!


End file.
